


Teenager

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘 純性愛 射尿被漫威搞到時間線錯亂，不想糾結彼得到底幾歲了。
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Kudos: 8





	Teenager

**Author's Note:**

> 沒有邏輯可言，因為我太餓了。

昆汀將彼得推倒在床上，接著像是在騎馬一樣跨坐在男孩的腿上，他將自己的露背裝撕開直到臀縫才停下，濕漉漉的穴口不斷的蹭著男孩勃發的褲襠，浸濕了男孩那被漿洗到泛白的牛仔褲上。

「啊哈......」

一邊撫慰著自己的前頭一邊拉著男孩的手不斷的舔舐著他細長的手指，像是微醺之後，眼眶和面部逐漸泛紅，神態也越發的放蕩。

彼得趁昆汀沉迷在舔弄指頭還有著迷擼動前端的時候，偷偷的摸上了他那隱藏在披風後頭的豐滿臀部，一根手指頭慢慢的戳入小幅度的抽插著，兩根指頭觸碰著穴口挑逗著飢渴的後穴，三根指頭深入其中不斷的攪弄著內部就是不想如昆汀的願。

昆汀被挑逗到忘了他嘴中的手指還有正在擼動的前端，他一隻手撐在床上一隻手摸著彼得的手臂，長著嘴大口大口的喘著氣，喉嚨間發出了意味不明的呻吟聲。

「我想幹你。」

彼得挑弄著昆汀那溫暖柔嫩的舌頭，手指不斷的戳著他那緊窒的甬道裡最敏感的一處。

又多加了一根指頭。

後穴被撐滿的樣子讓昆汀倒抽了一口氣，但在適應之後他那淫蕩的內壁又緊緊的纏了上去，彷彿怎麼都不夠似的，不斷的蠕動、吸吮著。

可昆汀還是覺得不夠。

他拍了拍彼得的手臂，讓他把手指從他的嘴裡取出，他迫不及待的伸手試圖解開彼得的褲襠，卻沒想到一個重心不穩差點倒了下那小的要死的單人床，彼得快速的抓住他穩住他的身體。

昆汀忍受不了突如其來的強烈刺激，他射了。

前端一股一股的射出，液體是肉眼可見的稀薄。

抽出埋在昆汀後穴裡的手指，彼得拍了拍昆汀的屁股，讓他把身上的衣服全部脫去。

「貝克先生自己玩了很多次是吧？」他問。

昆汀一邊點著頭一邊用不斷的吸吮試圖勾引個什麼東西進入的後穴磨蹭著被包在內褲裡的火熱欲望，不斷的低聲哼著，像是早已經失去理智以及言語的雌獸，不斷的索求著雄獸。

彼得將身體坐直，把自己的欲望從被弄濕的白色內褲裡取出，內褲上頭的汁液早已分不清是昆汀的淫液還是彼得自己的液體。

他伸手把昆汀的頭往自己的欲望壓下。

還沒說話昆汀就自發的含住前端，不斷的舔舐著冠狀溝和穴眼，還有柱身上浮起的青筋，最後將欲望全部吞下。

在感受到喉頭的緊窒時，彼得舒服的瞇起眼睛，揚起脖子少年的喉結滾動了一下，他伸手按住昆汀的頭部，一下又一下的挺動著。

而昆汀也十分的配合，甚至還會在彼得挺動的過程中將兩頰縮起，就像是彼得曾經在旅館裡看過的成人影片裡的女優一樣。

時不時的抬眼凝視，那碧藍的眼睛配上騷浪的姿態，彼得根本就接受不了這種刺激，很快的就發洩在昆汀的口內。

昆汀努力的將那些液體吞下，少量的濁液從嘴角溢出，在泛紅的面頰上留下了一道痕跡。

自知的妖艷，總是最讓年輕小屁孩無法自制的因素。

昆汀坐回彼得的腿上，穴口不斷的蹭著他挺立的前端，怎麼樣就是不肯乖乖的坐下好讓欲望直入他的甬道。

昆汀沉迷於掌控主動權，看著彼得忍得滿臉通紅、額頭帶汗的樣子，他就覺得心情愉快，伸出舌頭舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他朝著彼得笑了下。

「你要說“求我”。」他對著彼得發號施令。

「求你，貝克先生。」彼得順從的說著。

「親我。」他要求著，伸出手拉住彼得的手「還有碰碰這裡。」

按向了自己挺立的乳頭。

然而彼得並沒有照著他說的話去做。

他吻上昆汀的乳頭不斷的舔舐著，口水留在上頭使得乳粒看起來像是被裹上糖漿而顯得晶瑩剔透的樣子，在舔弄的間隙裡還會小力的嚙咬著。

昆汀舒服的揚起脖子，喉頭不斷的發出一連串沒有任何意義的呻吟，在彼得咬的太大力的時候他還會甩著自己的頭，不斷的喃喃自語或是低聲且含糊不清的請求彼得放過他。

在昆汀因為乳頭被玩弄而到達高潮，神情一片恍惚差一點就要軟到在彼得身上的時候，彼得將兩人的位置交換，他將失神的昆汀平放在床上。

接著掰開昆汀的大腿，將欲望頂在那早已經飢渴到不斷收縮的穴口。

彼得俯下身吻住昆汀微張的嘴，將勃發已久的欲望深深地頂入，彼得一邊吻著昆汀一邊控制著自己頂入的力道，生怕一個不小心就把昆汀弄傷。

昆汀的腸道綿軟溫熱，在彼得侵入的過程中一下又一下的收縮著，不斷的吸吮著他的欲望，彼得完全頂入的時候昆汀打了個顫，兩個人都發出了滿足的嘆息聲。

在適應之後昆汀雙腳環住了彼得的腰，他用了點力催促彼得趕快動作。

「快幹我。」昆汀說完後還舔了下彼得的耳朵。

他馬上得到了一個猛烈的撞擊，他情不自禁的叫了出聲。

「太......太棒了......多來一點！」

昆汀就像是發情期的母貓一樣不斷的對著彼得說各種的淫詞浪語，禁不起刺激的少年一下又一下的猛力撞著，有好幾下甚至重重的頂在昆汀的敏感點上，導致昆汀索求的聲音帶了點哭腔。

聽著昆汀的哭腔，彼得的理智告訴他是該緩一下不要太過猛烈要顧及昆汀的身體，然而內心最深層的獸慾卻告訴著彼得操越大力越好，最好是把整個人操成自己專屬的婊子。

在一開始昆汀還能自己有意識的收縮後穴，以此挑逗年輕且經驗缺乏的少年，結果到了後頭昆汀開始後悔剛剛那些魯莽的行為，他是真的沒想到蜘蛛怪力還能這麼的用，不斷的被頂到敏感點，昆汀全身開始發顫。

最後他哭叫著高潮了，前面又射出了稀薄的液體，後面的腸肉緊緊的包裹著彼得硬挺的欲望。

彼得停下了挺動的動作，不斷的摸著他的腰和腹部，偶爾揉捏一下他的乳頭，等著昆汀放鬆。

等到腸壁恢復原樣，僅是柔軟的包裹欲望時，彼得又開始抽插，一下又一下的，每一下都是有意識的頂在昆汀的敏感點上，從緩慢到頻率增高，昆汀又再一次的被拉回了性愛的漩渦裡，再次的沉淪並屈服在快感之下。

「天......天啊！」昆汀不斷的搖頭哭喊著。

彼得卻始終都沒有理會昆汀放慢速度的哀求，也沒有理會他說不行了要死了這些話語。

他知道他可以的，越是激烈的操弄昆汀的反應越是興奮，彼得根本就不想理會他那些哀求的話語，他知道他就是喜歡這種強烈的刺激。

不斷的頂在昆汀的敏感點上，後穴越縮越緊，昆汀口中的叫喊越發的破碎，甚至到最後只剩下機械式的幹我、操我還有不間斷的呻吟。

在重重的一頂之後，彼得宣洩在昆汀的穴內，昆汀的喉嚨不斷的發出了呃呃聲響，雙眼泛白。

敏銳的聞到了一股味道，彼得看向昆汀的下身。

哦，他尿了出來，在強烈的快感下昆汀被操尿了。

彼得將欲望抽出昆汀的後穴時，裡面深紅的軟肉彷彿依依不捨的樣子，有一些還跟了出來。

彼得走進浴室，將浴室裡的浴缸放滿的溫水，接著拿了一條大毛巾走回床邊，他把昆汀包好整個人用公主抱的方式抱進浴缸裡，簡單的替他清理後穴還有身體。

清理完昆汀之後彼得將床上那些亂成一團的被子還有床墊扯下來丟到待清洗的籃子裡，接著給床上換上了新的床具，在換好床具之後把待清洗的籃子丟到門外好讓一會會過來的清潔阿姨收走。

接著回到浴室裡將自己也清洗一遍，整理好自己後將睡著的昆汀從浴缸裡抱出，仔細且溫柔的替他擦乾頭髮還有身體，又將人用公主抱的方式抱回床上。

關上電燈鑽回被窩裡，抱著昆汀彼得親了一下他的眼皮，接著一起進入了夢鄉。


End file.
